


Her First Week

by itendswithz



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First story, Gen, Tony just wants love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pepper's first week as CEO, but can she handle the trouble Tony inevitable stirs?</p><p>Inspired by a tumblr post. This is my first fanfic ever, so comments/suggestions would be greatly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Week

At 7:42 a.m. Pepper Potts’ StarkPhone vibrates against the headboard of a king-sized bed. The bed is covered with Egyptian cotton sheets, flux-fur blankets and two goose-down pillows, all of which are wrapped in a strawberry motif. Like any gift from Tony, Pepper hates and loves her bed at the same time – feelings that could be applied to anything Tony related in her life.

Before the phone could vibrate again, Pepper’s small, strong hand reaches out of the strawberry patch and turns the alarm off. Without looking at the phone, Pepper swings her legs to floor and ambles towards her private bathroom. Once inside she relives herself, washes her hands and brushes her teeth while thinking of last night.

It’s charity season and Stark Industries’ newest CEO had been invited to the 3rd Annual ‘Animals for Change’ gala. The gala was the eighth charity event Pepper attended this week, and it was only Thursday. 

Still, Pepper would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy slipping on her eight-inch, soft orange, custom-made Kerkovich heels. The unknown designer from Chicago was blown into the spotlight when Thor had been thrown into her tiny shop. Her dresses had made Pepper’s head spin, but Kerkovich heels were brilliant – and Pepper would know.

She had worn a full length, backless, strapless, slightly muted orange dress with a striking red scarf to complete the outfit. Pepper knew critics would attack her once she became CEO; she was just unprepared to have her hair be the focus of the attack. Pepper does not like being unprepared.

If “reporters” were going to assault a color, Pepper was going to defend it. She knew she was being childish, but she didn’t care. Natasha, bless her soul, had arrived wearing the brightest orange jumpsuit the world had ever seen. Pepper knew Nat did it to simultaneously annoy and support her. That was just how their relationship functioned. 

Tony, who Pepper had forced into a black tux, had pouted every time she looked his way until Nat had pulled a matching tie out of thin air. He smiled so wide that Pepper could only nod her approve and hope for the best. Only after changing ties did Tony charm his way through the crowd and garner donations. Pepper had to remind herself that she loved them both, she really did.

By now, Pepper finished brushing and retrieves her phone. Twelve missed calls – ten from the board, 36 e-mails – all from R&D wanting Tony’s input on designs and 1 text from Happy. Slow morning. Opening the most important message, Pepper is surprised to see _Sir okay?_

An image of a brown-haired man flirting with Tony flashes in Pepper’s mind. She remembered feeling mildly amused, Tony had his eyes set on Steve and Pepper was sure he wouldn’t be climbing into any bed that didn’t hold the Captain. But maybe she had miscalculated.

Deciding to do what always worked with a Tony-problem, Pepper shakes her head and responses, _He won’t be when I’m done with him ;)_

Pepper finishes getting dressed. Light orange blouse, spotless black skirt, and the heels from last night. Sighing, she removes the heels and decides to go with something more sensible, five inch orange heels. She has a color to defend.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By noon Pepper knows something is wrong. Tony hasn’t called, texted or emailed once. Not to a)brag about the brown-haired man, b)complain about Steve, c)make his daily threesome joke, d)gush about Steve, e)try to weasel his way out of tonight’s charity event, f)flaunt his newest world-changing invention, g) annoy her just because he can, or h) all of the above.

Suddenly the theme to The World of Strawberry Shortcake blasts from her phone. Pepper can’t stop the smile from spreading on her face as she grabs. Tony certainly knows how to stick to joke, no matter how bad it is.

Bopping the screen, Pepper says, “You made me worried for a second there. Jerk. What did Steve do this time? Spend quality time with Dummy instead of you?”

“Umm… Miss Potts?” a smooth timbre asks.

Shit! “Steve, I’ve told you before. Call me Pepper. What did he do this time?” She replies without pausing.

“He’s locked himself in his garage.” Steve responds a few moments later. It always takes Steve forever to respond, Pepper thinks with a silent sigh.

“So it’s a regular Thursday. I’ll have Jarvis remind him of tonight’s event three hours ahead of schedule.”

“Well… actually… he’s not playing his music.” Again, Steve is slow to answer. When she doesn’t answer instantly, Steve begins talking at his phone. “Miss Potts are you still there? Did I break the phone again? Jarvis is there a real phone anywhere in this house? I don’t know why everyone thinks these contraptions-” 

“Steve!” Pepper cuts in. She really doesn’t have the time for this. “What’s so important about Tony’s music? Maybe he has the volume low not to bother you.” 

Even as she said it, Pepper knows she’s wrong. Tony blares his music just so Steve can hear it.  
The line is silent for 32 seconds before Steve whispers so quietly Pepper had to strain her ears to hear him. “I’m worried about him.”

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” Pepper didn’t wait for a response. She ends the call, stands up and informs her assistant that she would be gone for the afternoon and to forward all important calls to her cell.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the elevator doors swoosh open, Pepper understands why Tony has locked himself in his garage. Schooling her face to prevent any of the raging anger she feels, Pepper smiles at the mob of reporters racing towards her.

“Miss Potts! Did you know about Tony’s sexuality? Is that why he stepped down?” A blonde woman is shoving her tape recorder just a little too close to Pepper’s face.

The other reporters are quiet, desperate for her answer. Pepper stares at the woman for a few seconds. She looks familiar until one of the more unpleasant memories from being Tony’s PA springs to mind.

“Miss Everhart, we are both aware that Mr. Stark’s sexuality does not hinder his ability… to make world-changing technology. Far more advanced than the patents found in your recorder. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting across town regarding clean energy. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, have a great day.” Pepper finishes with her most realistic fake smile. She remains passively happy until she’s well into the town car that has been waiting outside for her.

With the windows safely up and the car well on the way to the Tower, Pepper pulls out her StarkPhone and does a quick Google News search for “Tony Stark.” A dangerous task, but it must be done.

“A sex tape!” Pepper nearly yells.


End file.
